War of 1812
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: A factual story based on the War Of 1812.  Britain and France are at war, what does this have to do with America? Well for starters both refuse to respect America's neutrality. This mean's war.   Swearing, history, and fighting. Not much violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Factual Hetalia story. I'm hopping they are accurate I read a bunch of article's, learned in class, watched history channel video's, and have my text book for reference. Not all the details are in here, but most of them come up in conversation. This is a multichapter story and is all about the war of 1812!**

America was mad. He was worst then mad he was furious. A man named Napoleon Bonapart had taken power in France, and decided to try to take over the rest of the world. Well England wasn't giving up to France and started war with him. Now why would America care? Oh ya that's right he had a trade with England and France set up and each of the powerful nation's wanted to stop each other from getting supplies. Now they were each taking over American ships stopping them from going to going to there designations. The thing is not only were they just taking their opponents cargo, Great Britain was even going as far as taking sailors! Well so did France but really they had taken a quarter of the amount that Britain had. Family ripped apart, just so England could hit France as hard as he could! Not only that Britain had even armed our present enemies the Indian's. Why couldn't they except America's neutrality?

America tried everything. He tried talking to Great Britain, to get him to stop but he didn't even slow his attempts in capturing his ships, HIS sailors! America had to stop this, he had to keep his people happy, and he couldn't lose anymore people. Finally he tried an embargo, but all it did was leave people job-less, and stop money.

Thankfully by 1809 that stopped.

America sighed and looked out a large window over looking his capital. He was proud of his country, and his capital. He and his people had great patriotism and would be devastated if anything where to happen to their capital. It was a symbol of achievement and hard work; of finally breaking free of Great Britain and becoming free. Setting up new government, uniting all the states, settling west ward, and proving him-self to all the other nations had been difficult but now he could stand tall and be proud of all that he went though.

He felt honored that so many people had fought for him in the revolutionary war, and as he looked out-side at all the people going on with their lives he only hoped they still had that passion and spirit for their country to do it again. He hoped they had enough faith in him, that they knew he wouldn't let them down. He had to stop this madness, but was war really the way to go about it? He wasn't sure, but once his boss James Madison finally let the "War Hawks" have their way and declared war in June of 1812 he knew there was no backing down.

America knew that this was bond to happen, he hoped it wouldn't just be a mistake. It was settled and the military decided to launch an attack on Canada. He didn't want to hurt his little brother though. Canada was still under Britain's command and wasn't very strong yet. Everyone was assuming it would be an easy defeat. America was hoping it would be. He didn't want to have to hurt Canada, or his people. He REALLY didn't want to hurt Canada's people. America remembered when his people's blood was shed in the name of freedom. It was a terrible feeling and he just couldn't put Canada through something as traumatic as that.

He knew that he needed the do this though. And although he didn't want to hurt Canada, he prepared to launch an attack.

**So this is my first factual Hetalia story. I'm hoping my knowledge of the War of 1812 is enough. I kept thinking about this story and the scene was in my head, I just couldn't find a way to start it or how back it needed to go. So I just decided to go ahead and make it back to where England and France were fighting, and America's ships where being taken over by England and France, and put it in a flash back. This story has been running noon stop for a month! I couldn't take it and wrote it finally! **

**Just to verify I have no issues with England, and France. I was trying to write it as an angry American would have back then. I get really panicked when ever I bring up history, but if you get affected by actual history, then WHY ARE YOU WATCHING HETALIA?**

**So please be kind, if you have any fixes let me know.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Invasion of Canada

**Ok one little explanation. Since Canada is still and colony of Great Britain at the time I picture him as a little kid. So this is Chibi Canada, not full grown one.**

**Another thing since I am not a pro on the war of 1812 at all, and most of America's invasions were at nigh, I decided to make this at night. Plus if you look anywhere it never says that the Invasion of Canada took place at day.**

**IrisTheFlower- Thanks for your comment. I love the notes I did the same thing, except my teacher read mine out loud to the whole class. *Face desk* Ya it all went down hill at "Idea's for Hetalia- Britain steal's America's ships, Alfred is ticked."**

**Thank you so much for the italics idea. I didn't know what else to do so thank you.**

**Once again, I apologize for anything messed up this is what we learned in class.**

**America P.O.V.**

July of 1812.

I was getting ready to start to invasion of Canada, even though I still wasn't sure about it.

The troops gathered in Detroit, and everyone was lead by General William Hull.

We marched there and finally made it.

"Here We Go."

**Inside**

It was night and Canada was getting read for bed. How-ever he had this horrible, uneasy feeling and kept looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watch him. While eating dinner Britain had placed his hand on Canada's shoulder and asked if he was ok. Canada hadn't wanted to worry him and smiled warmly and reassured that he was fine.

But now, he was second guessing his judgment. He felt something weird, like there was something inside that shouldn't have been there.

The blond colony shuttered and clutched harder onto his stuffed bear.

"What d-do you think it is Kumajirou?" Canada's shy quite voice rang barely audible, even in the silent room. The room a pretty large, or at least it was to him. With wooden dressers, and wooden bed with a soft blankets, and two doors. It was weird but there were two doors. One connected to England's room, and on the other side the was a door that lead to the hall way.

Suddenly he saw a shadow moving down the hall, holding a torch.

"M-Mr. B-Britain sir?" His soft voice asked, still not very loud. The figure kept moving, so he assumed that they hadn't heard him. "Mr. Britain?" He asked louder but gasped when the figure entered. "W-w-what..."

"Don't be scared!" The figure said, before setting the torch in a holder.

Canada was unconvinced and backed away, until his back hit the bed. The man had, blue eyes, a face almost exactly like his, blond hair like his except shorter, a hair that stuck up, and was wearing a dark blue jacket, white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. The man walked up and knelt in front of him, so that he wasn't so tall. Canada wondered if he knew, that only made things more awkward and made it near impossible to run? "My name's America." the figure said smiling.

"I-I I know you. Mr. Britain told me about you."

"Oh," America sat back, thinking for a moment before noticing that Canada had slipped away and ran to a corner of the room clutching his bear tightly. "What's wrong? You don't need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," America said standing, "I thought you would be happy, you can escape Britain. If we unite we can beat him."

Canada's eyes widened and he shock his head no. He hide his nose, mouth and chin with his teddy bear. "Come on, I thought you would be excited to be able to get away from Great Britain. He's so controlling and demanding."

"N-no"

"Huh?"

"No" Canada's soft voice came as a surprise. It almost hard to hear and sound soft and sweet. It was nice to listen to, not loud and it didn't hurt your ear's. "Your wrong."

"Please agree. I can take care of you, you can be free. You can grow, and don't have to pay Great Britain his taxes."

"No, Mr. Britain watches after me, his armies protect me, his taxes a-aren't that bad. And..."

"Look," America snapped knocking the poor boy back into his fear and he started shaking, "I don't see why your so scared, leaving England is a better thing to do trust me." Canada only continued to shake. "Look, I haven't done anything to you, I haven't touched you, I haven't yelled at you, I haven't hit you, I have been perfectly calm this inter time. So damn it, why are you so scared of me?" America said flatly, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Canada only stared, America stood and began to walk towards him. Canada tensed and squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his bear tighter. America just ignored him and placed his hands on Canada's shoulder; looking him in the eye.

"Listen" America started softly, "My soldiers are invading your land. Their invading you! If you come with me, I can stop th..."

America was cut off as Canada began sobbing. Not just crying but sobbing like those folk-tails where someone cried a river and it became the overly salty dead-sea.

Feeling terrible he pulled Canada into a hug, trying to comfort him, not wanting him to cry. All this seceded in was Canada tensing before screaming extremely loud. Much louder then America though possible, and in shock, he stumbled back before regaining his balance.

"ENGLAND! HELP!"

England rushed through a door opposite the way America entered, kicking it open with his foot and holding a gun and seeing America aimed it at him. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" He growled steeping in-front of a trembling Canada.

America was stunned and just stood there.

"Well?" England asked taking a step closer, "If you have no answer GET OUT!"

America yelped and ran out the door and out of the home.

He ran and ran and ran, until he was back home.

Once home he collapsed and fell asleep.

The next day it turned out, just like he had, General William Hull had surrendered to a British General named Isaac Brock with neither side even firing a bullet.

**Wow this was a lot better in my mind. *Smashes head in desk* "oops it broke"**

**Anyway thank you **

**IrisTheFlower**

**Phoenixpath of Owlclan- awesome name b.t.w**

**Thousnelda**

**MDWOLFGIRL**

**I wasn't expecting people to be so interested. **


	3. Lake Erie

**I'm SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! *Cries* really we started talking about the Civil War. I didn't want to be confused with facts so I waited. How-ever before I could even start writing again I went on a field trip to Washington, Gettysburg, Colt's hill, The tomb of the lost solider (I'm honored that were aloud to go there), the Capital Building! (Again honored.) , and so many more places I can't even fit them. We are still doing the Civil War and I have an idea for that too! So after this I might write that.**

**Next chapter. Sorry for anything messed up, or incorrect. **

**I really don't know the time line cause the internet stinks, and my textbook sucks.**

**Like really stinks. Here is a quote, "So during the war, both England and France were fighting for dominance..." there's more to it, but that's the best part of it cause the next part is just talking about the war.**

**Another quote is- "Although Canada's and America's relationship started off to a rocky start, eventually they established excellent relationships. There relations remain strong to this day."**

**America P.O.V.**

10 September 1813 (September 10, 1813) :

After the failure of invading Canada, I thought we would have better luck on Lake Erie. I know how important the Lake is, and I know Britain isn't stupid. Because of that, I also know this battle is going to be serious.

Britain and I fought each other in the western part of the lake, in Put-In-Bay. I had been assisting the battle on the flag ship, with the commander Oliver Hazard Perry. However, we had to switch to another ship when the flag ship had taken to much damage. We fought for three hours until we won! Britain was pretty pissed, when he had to high-tail it out of Detroit, which we lost during the failed invasion of Canada, and back into his territory.

At the end of the battle Oliver Hazard Perry made his victory known with his message:

"_**We have met the enemy and they are ours!"**_

**Canada P.O.V.**

I was still terrified about when Mr. America had come and tried to invade me. I had heard there were two ways you could invade a country. One was with Military Forces, and the other...I don't want to think about. I don't know which one he had been talking about, but I don't like ether. What if he had hurt one of my people? What if he had tried to hurt me?

I shake my head to get ride of those thoughts. This makes my blond hair tickle my cheeks as it runs over my face. I giggle a little at the feeling, until I hear a door slam shut down the hall.

Torn between fearing it might be Mr. America, and wanting to greet Mr. Britain; I stand frozen.

My breath catches as I hear the person getting closer, my heart starts pounding, and I try to clutch Mr. Kumagorou only to realize he's not there. I can see the person's shadow from my door and I tense up! "_WHERE IS MR. BRITAIN? I HOPE THAT'S HIM!" _I think as I stare at the door.

Suddenly though relief fill me and I rush to the door.

"Mr. Britain!" I cheer as I hug him. He doesn't hug back though. I look up at him confused, but when I see his face I know something is wrong. "W-what is wrong?"

"America beat me in our battle down at the lake today." He grumbled. "I was forced into retreat."

I nod knowingly and begin to reassure him that it's ok.

"Don't worry Mr. Britain! Just because you lost one battle doesn't mean you will lose the rest." I piped up.

"Yes, I suppose you are right Canada." Mr. Britain chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I giggled because it felt funny.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

However what Canada didn't know was that the lose of the Lake had meant a lot. Now Britain couldn't get his supplies to his western soldiers and allied Indian forces. And worst still for him was that there were not roads to lead from the main British Fort, to the western fort.

Britain put on a brave face, not wanting to worry Canada about the supplies issue. So the two sat there and talked, until Canada fell asleep. Britain tucked the his colony into his bed and whispered good night, before putting out one torch on the wall, and making his way to his room.

**SO SORRY ABOUT NO UPDATING!**

**Please review, next chapter will be up by Thursday, I have it all written. I'm sorry about the spelling, I tried getting 3 people to beta read, but not one of them have respond! Again sorry, please review!**

**Again sorry. I wouldn't have been able to post this at a later time so and mistakes I'm sorry for.**


	4. Old Ironsides

**This next chapter breaks the time line, but I have the dates here, and I'll keep putting in the dates. When I started this chapter I didn't realize it took place before the failed invasion. Also I think I also over looked that I skipped a full year too. Whoops! Anyway so from now I'm leaving the dates at the top, and I might go back and rearrange the chapter, but it I do that it might no makes sense. So just a heads up, from now on I'll be more careful and that the battles might not be in order. If I skip something I'll add it in as a flash back!**

**Oh and there is an England P.O.V. In this! Please don't yell at me for any O.O.C there might be! I never write for him and I'm just writing what I'm pretty sure what was going through everyone's mind during this!**

**K so hear is the story! And to anyone reading Forgotten Again! Dude What's Wrong? I'm working on it but it's taking me a while, and I can't go on the computer as often cause of something my dad heard that was so stretched it made me sound physio. I'll be writing all my stories on my phone notes, but then there is the pain of transferring. Once more school is ending and I'll have to give back my text book! Which means I don't have a reliable *cough*terrible but useful*Cough* source to use, and I can't write while I have it! I'm sorry! That's why I won't be updating for a while**

**Sorry for mistakes, original chapter wouldn't have been ready by now so I through this one together!**

**America P.O.V.**

August 19, 1812, I was sailing on the USS Constitution in the North Atlantic Ocean, when far in the distance the crew and I saw what looked like sails. My ships Captain, Isaac Hull, ordered the crew to hoist the sails and chase after the ship. He had expected it to be one of the enemy's ship.

An hour had passed by the time we were close enough to see that the ship **had **been a British warship named Guerriere. By now we were 750 miles away from the coast of Massachusetts and about only 50 yards apart. In other words we were firing at each other point blank rang, and a very for swim away from land. I was confident how-ever that my people and I would not be the ones swimming, we were on the toughest ship we had.

I had turned out to be write. No matter what the cannon balls just kept bouncing of the sides of our ship and plopping into the water like harmless stones being skipped across a lake. Of course my ship had taken damage, a mast had fallen and her sail were filled with holes. But she held strong, not a single hole was put in the walls.

From somewhere on deck a crew man had shouted _**"Huzza, her sides are made of iron!" **_That statement, as false as it was because the ship was but made of wood, had stuck and the USS Constitution was nick named Old Ironsides.

Finally Old Ironside was successful in her mission and took down the main and fore masts of the Guerriere. We had won! Not only that, but the USS Constitution was no worst for wear! It was truly an amazing victory!

**England P.O.V.**

Shit. I had been taking a voyage upon the Guerriere, when the crew and I had stumbled upon the USS Constitution, a ship of America. So naturally we engaged in cannon fight; we are at war here. We both had been firing at each other at a suicide rang! **Point blank**. The most appalling thing was that no matter where we fired into her sides, the USS Constitution we taking barely any damage! 

It had to have been a form of witch craft, for what ship can take a cannon ball to her side without breaking?

Eventually the Guerriere's main and fore sails had fallen, we were sitting ducks waiting for the water to suck us and our ship down to have tea with Davy Jones.

At our masts falling we where forced to surrender. The rest of the crew was taken prisoners, but I manged to excape. Even more annoying was the fact that this pest of a ship had also sunken another one of my war ships named '_Java_ '.

"Damn America and his ship."

**Ok so it seemed a little rushed to me cause my text book had a paragraph on this, and I don't trust Wikiapidea. Also the sites I found were confusing. Plus I wasted a half and hour till I realized the page a was reading was in french so... ya.**

**Yes I know this is out of time line now, but I'm putting the date at the top so you can read it. Plus I think as long as I include all parts of the battles that need to be together together then I should be fine. If not...I'm talking a bayonet to the head.**

**Anyway I'll be back on track soon. I just threw myself in a loop trying to get back on schedule. So sorry!**

**That and I have three stories I need to kick in gear and work on cause they are dying! Anyway I like this story so I'm definitely working hard on this one!**

**Please review. They give me perpose!**

**IrisTheFlower – so sorry to worry you. I know it took me forever to update!**

**I'm glad someone is as interested in The War of 1812 as I am. This and the Civil war are the only two wars that caught my attention enough to write about about. Personally I got tired of the War of 1812 never being written about other then the Invasion of Canada which is always Y.A.O.I. Plus if someone is going to write about the revolutionary war make it good cause it's done so much, and make it from other P.O.V.'s because for American's if was a Revolutionary war. For England it was a Civil war, so he was fighting himself pretty much. And Canada had to be there to pick up the pieces. But I think I'll stick with my interesting little known and little written of wars.**

**Don't worry I'm so sticking with this story. I love this war and want others to read about what I know and to maybe help them remember facts. I REALLY love writing this! I'm not giving up especially when I got tiny Canada here! He's my buddy! :D**

**And I know you know where this is going. No spoilers, cause I got a dramatic scene planed! Or a really cheesy drama scene. Which ever.**

**Speadee – Thank you for reviewing both of my historical stories. I'm glad you like both. :) and don't worry about the placement of not being able to remember the locations of battles, because it took me 15 time to pass my 5th grade state placement test. I remember facts not places, and I know the states and stuff, I just never showed it on a test where we were told "draw the boarders of the states and label them. Yes it's ridiculously hard, and we are not even giving you the outlined states that's why you have to draw them!"**

**Don't worry about the text books, worry about the blood our school need to clean up for picking the best or worst text books ever. My teacher hates it!**

**And thanks for the complement on the P.O.V.'s I think it's important to show the battles from all views. **

**And for the invading part it was intended both ways. You can invade a country multiple was, but I'm not sure if there all official or not.**

**1. Literally invade army and all/war**

**2. Have so many emigrants in that country that most of the population is mostly that of the others.**

**3. (I'm not sure about this one) Some how use 'black mail' such as dept or a document that gives a country some what control over the other. Get into there government or 'mind/heart' It's kinda like mind rape.**

**4. Go all Hetalia on the country (which obviously only exists in Hetalia.)**

**The one I was going for was really any of them. Canada wouldn't want his population to be over run by American's so that he would eventually just become apart of America and fade out of existence. Or be 'mind raped/ Blackmailed' by America till all his problems/thoughts involved America. Besides he's part French so we all know that 'the Hetalia vital regions invasion' isn't internally above him, and I also bet that he wouldn't like the idea of that ether.**

**A crazy Airman – I'm getting to that but like I said earlier it would be really hard to write in the short amount of time I have and the lack of sources. I'm going to study up harder on the War of 1812 so when I come back I'll be ready. Or at least I think I'm writing about what you are talking about, I got a little confused in the review, but yes if I'm right about what you were talking about I am putting that in. It's importaint to know cause it kinda gives some reasons why the burning of D.C. Took place. If I'm wrong...that probably was very random...**

**However if I do include all that, if might be more Hetaila then facts on facts. More acted out with side notes at the end. **

**And if you could help out THAT WOULD BE GREAT! My internet hates me and I can only find like 5 pages on this war not matter what I put in! place the 6th one trolled me! It was like:**

"**The War of 1813 (yes 1813 was in the beginning confusing) took place in 1812 (again?) when Britain and America fought each other. The Canada burned down the capital and the citizens of America were angered and Invaded Canada."**

**That was literally what the page said and it wasn't wikiapedia or anything like that. I was pretty disturbed after reading that. Funny thing was when I went back a week later to put the link here so everyone reading this could see, I saw it was removed. Which annoyed me even more cause everyone is saying I'm crazy and I'm lying! I was thankful I coped and pasted it before it was taken down as some prof. So ya if you could help that would be great send me a P.M. or something. Thanks! :)**

**WAY TO LONG A.N.! I'M SORRY PLEASE REVIEW! Cause like I said I have chibi-Canada and it would make us both smile! :) Oh and Kumajirou too! **


End file.
